The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Alight emitting device including a concave-shaped electrode electrically connected with an electrode pattern via a through-hole is known. The concave-shaped electrode of such a light emitting device is electrically connected with an electrode of a motherboard with a solder, and thus the light emitting device is mounted on the motherboard (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-124191).